A New Out Look
by hanyougothgirl
Summary: This is a story about Sesshomuru and Rin and new encounters and pop up apperences XD so keep a look out and the enemy is different and something happened to Naraku he's...different, story mainly about Rin and Sesshomuru so Read it now!
1. Rin's choice

disowner:i do not own inuyasha but i do wish i did sigh so sad

"Rin you know for certain that i do not want to join Inuyasha's group, you know i do not get along with him and I certainly do not wish to be in the presence of him either",said Sesshomuru sternly.

"But my lord, joining Inuyasha's group would be a good plan now wouldn't it, i mean this new enemy you want to defeat since we did not kill Naraku because of his change of life or as he said ' I'm tired of being on a wanted list i just wanted kikiyo is that so hard to ask for can i guy have fun once in a while WITHOUT being on a hitlist', his attitude is different and he wont even kill a knat now, but since you always want to kill the a person that is stronger than you be my guest and dont join Inuyasha's group since some witch came down and made me 16 years of age i can do as i please now right so if you need me i will be with Inuyasha group", Rin said fast.

Sesshomuru stared at her and said, "so your going to leave with Jaken, Rin, to go and join Inuyasha".

"yup",said Rin sweetly.

"be my guest Rin, do whatever as you please" he said sternly.

"but my lord you wont miss me"

"i miss no one i was on my own to begin with it's not like i would be lonely Rin."

"yes my lord"

WHERE RIN IS

'That piece of crap think he wont miss me, he cant live without me im sure of it, without me his heart is colder than ice i wonder who he will kill with me gone, you know what I should fake hurt just to get back at him, Rin thought. Rin and Sesshomuru have been together for a while and now there is a new enemy named Sukaru who is as ruthless as Naraku who has been, well who has seen the light, he is no longer evil in fact he wont kill anything, Inuyasha is with Kagome by the way, Miroku is with Sango,Koga is with Ayame , Kanna, well this is a shock, is with Kohaku and I bet you guys havent even thought about this couple and I will tell you later how they got together, it is Hojo and Kagura, well back to the story.

"how dare him that, that--"Rin said

"Rin" Jaken said "you no better not to talk about our lord"

"i know Jak-- man shuttup you green imp im tired of you im not a happy camper right now and your making it worse man your making it worse" Rin yelled at the top of her lungs.

"but Rin" Jaken said softly, "how dare you talk to me at that tone after all iv'e done, ill let you go to Inuyasha's group alone you here me Rin"

"Jaken shut the hell up" Rin siad and jumped on him and started pulling his ears and he was screaming.

"um.. ok who are you exactly and why are you beating up a imp" said Ayame who just happen to run pass.

"Im Rin and this is Jaken were going to find Inuyasha do you know him" said Rin sweetly while sitting on top of Jaken

"ok, um i was on my way there i could take you" said Ayame quietly.

"ok, leave now Jaken" she said sternly just like Sesshomuru.

"Fine but this will be the last time you see me and i was thinking maybe we shouldn't leave it off at--", Jaken said embarrassed

Rin was already gone with Ayame.

"fine then ill find lord Sesshomuru, LORD SESSHOMURU, LORD SESSHOMURU, MY LORD!!" Jaken yelled

"what Jaken" Sesshomuru came out

"my lord were you there the whole time why didnt you stop Ri-",Jaken said confused

"no Jaken lets get going or are you leaving with Rin" Sesshomuru said monotoned

"well" Jaken said slowly.

"do as you want Jaken" Sesshomuru said with a straight face.

"no my lord it seems you arent happy so ill stay" Jaken studdered

"fine" said Sesshomuru who turned and left.

Jaken stayed there like an idiot.

Where Sesshomuru is

" i mean she just left me, without a oh im just kidding or a no Sesshomuru i would never leave you, i remember when she was little she was obsessed with me never wanted to leave my side but now at 16 it's GET OUT and WHAT ARE YOU DOING and I'M STAYING OUT WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT" said sesshomuru quietly

"hee hee"said a voice

"Naraku get out" said Sesshomuru irritated

"oh Fluffy, you heard me after all i did to get that smell off, so sad...sooooo watcha doing"Naraku said giggly.

"nothing"

"wanna talk"

"no"

"you sure"

"yers"

"anything wanna get off your chest"

"no Naraku now leave"

"be that way, oh by the way Rin got attacked by Sukuru, bye"

"what wait"

After those words Naraku skipped away without another word.

narrator: well this is my first chapter i hope you like it plz review i need at least one or two to continue thank you.Oh and don't worry it will get better okay, more funny and more whatever you want, but that's up to you, so review, oh and nice flames please.


	2. Inuyasha's words and Sesshomuru's burn's

disclaimer: i do no own inuyasha...dont rub it in

WHERE RIN IS

"crap" said Ayame who was holding Rin because Sukaru beat the living shit out of Rin, Ayame doesnt know but the words that came out of his mouth right before he left was, "ha i cant wait until your lord see's whats happen to you, this i shall sit down and wait for...in a distance".

"Ayame please go get--", Rin siad but before she could finish she passed out.

Ayame thought 'well since she was looking for Inuyasha i guess ill go find him' , she put rin on her back and ran off.

"well i guess i should go tell sesshomuru about this but he still doesnt like me, but im so soft and cuddly now i dont know why everyone loves me" said Naraku sweetly, and then he left.

Ayame was quick on her feet she figured she better hurry or Rin will lose too much blood, just then out popped Shippou (just so you guys know this witch was weird okay she stopped in every group and made ppl older...i happpen to like her so...shippou is now 10 years of age okay sorry for the interupption) Ayame said, "move it, hey wait your that kid arent you tell me where Inuyasha is fast", Shippou was so confused but he did remember seeing her before so he nodded and dropped his acorns and ran, Ayame ran after him.

When they got to Inuyasha group everyone stared and Ayame screamed, "help me she's losing alot of blood.

Inuyasha said ," hey wait is that".

Miroku finished, "Rin".

Inuyasha said , "why is she hurt"

"does Sesshomuru know about this", said Kagome who ran over to Rin.

Ayame said softly, "who's Sesshomuru"

" aw shit". Inuyasha and Miroku said.

"hey watch your mouth monk". yelled Sango

"what, i figured if there was alot of stress i can say whatever as i please" said Miroku

"think again monk" Sango said cracking her knuckles.

"ah ha ha no viloence he he where all friends right Sango were buddies" Miroku said backing up slowly

"is anyone going to help me"Ayame yelled.

"thats Rin, tell me Sukaru did this didnt he, no never mind ill kill the bastard first ill rip out his tongue then ill shove it up his nose take out his eyes and shove it down his throat yes there are many things i must do to Sukaru so many things", Sesshomuru came out talking.

Then out popped Sakura from Naruto and she said , "ill take care of her", everyone stared at her and Inuyasha said , "who are yo-".

"im a ninja i happen to cross dimentions, and i saw this girl who are you people", said Sakura

"what the fuck" said Koga who just came out of the woods, "what the fuck is going on, who's her, who's that , why is Sesshomuru cusing to himself that never happens, who is she".

Rin woke and looked around and Sakura said ,"my buisness here is done thank you" and she poffed away (hahahahahaahaha pop up apperence nunmber 1) "where am i", said Rin, Sesshomuru walked over to her and just when he was about to talk.

"hah i tod ya she was hurt told you i told you, see i am alsome im great me Naraku the best sweet and cuddly person around yay me", yelled Naraku joyfully

"kill it", said Ayame

"im Naraku...I CANT BE KILLED", said Naraku feircefully, Shippou screamed and said ," i knew this one couldnt last long i knew he'd come back i knew it, i told you guys", really, really fast that you couldnt hear him.

"kill it" ,said Ayame

"oh im not mean ugh im hungry i must eat something i wanna cookie" Naraku left off saying

"kill it now", said Ayame

Inuyasha sighed and said, "what happpen to the good old days when Naraku was our enemy, you and i Sesshomuru trying to kill each other".

"that one hasnt changeed Inuyasha now bring out your sword to defend your self or are you going to make this easy on my hands to just end it really fast"

"what happened to torture Sesshomuru" Inuyasha said bringing out his sword.

"everyone grows up Inuyasha, it just will take you a lifetime to grow up yourself" said Sesshomuru cold heartly

"well then" said Ayame," since my greatful deed is done today im going home, care to join me Koga".

"no"

"wait no koga your coming we need you there" Ayame screamed grabbing his arm.

"no"

"Koga!" Ayame screamed"

"i said no"

" you think your smart Sesshomuru" said Inuyasha

"you idiot i am, how long did it take you to figure that one out" said Sesshomuru monotoned

"bring it fluffy" screamed Inuyasha

"come one Fido" said Sesshomuru

"that's all you got Sesshomuru"

"that's all i need Inuyasha"

"hey muts when you two ladies are finished slapping each other Rin wants to talk to you" yelled Koga from afar trying to run from Ayame.

"what did you say", Inuaysha yelled and Sesshomuru said monotoned but scary at the same time.

Sesshomuru thought ' oh no he didnt just call me a mut i dare him to say it to my face bring it tick face bring it'

Rin sighed and said never mind i just want to rest for a while please"

"do as you wish Rin but i will not-"

"got something to say Odie" Inuyasha said staring at Sesshomuru

"yes i do garfield i dont want to be in your pressence now if you excuse-- no your a dog that know's know manner so ill just leave" said Sesshomuru angerily

"bring it flee flicker"

"it's already brought you-"

"will yuou guys stop im tired", Rin said tiredly

"ok", said Sesshomuru

"keh fine", said Inuyahsha

"this isnt over Inuyasha" said Sesshomuru as he walked away back into the woods to go do something...

narrator: okay this is now my second chapter i got a review and i was really happy thanks to the person who did thank alot, and to all those other ppl please review i need 1 more and tell me why you like it and tell me what i need to fix im all open ears!!XD


	3. The womans words

disclaimer: i dont own inuyasha deal with it!

Sesshmouru was walking deep into the Forest near a water fall, how beautiful he looked, his hair glossmed the wind blew so his air went in the same direction and little specks of water flew pass.

He heard a noise and said, "who's there!", out popped a woman that looked about twenty years of age, She went over to him and said, "your so pretty!", Sesshomury gritted his teeth and said, "im pretty...", the woman nodded.

"what buisness do you have with me human."She looked at him and said, "im looking for a husband", Sesshomuru thought ' i know she dont think im going to be her husband as if-", it was like she read his thoughts, she said, "i was thinking that you would be my husband."

"no"

"what"

" i said no"

"but"

"look woman, im a demon your a human, i dont get into humans affairs that of a demon, either, so you have my answer, why dont you go ask my wretch of a brother."

"but, you handsome and strong, he'll defiantly leave..."

"you have my answer woman now leave before i make you", said Sesshomuru sternly.

"but, he said to come to you", she said ready to cry harder.

Sesshomuru was about to leave, but somehow he felt pain for her, why did he feel this he thought

"dont weep in front of me, i said leave", he said louder.

She started to cry, Sesshomuru thought 'damn it i come to get away from people and come to a place where a weird woman who is human is crying'.

"im sorry i waisted your time", she sniffed as she walked away.

"yes"

Sesshomuru didnt know what war wrong he felt pain for this woman why was that, he turned around and said quietly ,"what is it that i must do for you".

Sesshomuru thought what did i just say...whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa wait a minute no, ill take it back i will!'

"thank you so much!", the woman said.

"huh?". Sesshomuru just realized but right there that split second she looked like Rin, he couldn't say no, now, although he really did, but he keep picturing Rin.

"Is something wrong", she cocked her head too the side.

"no", he said angrily

"well what should i call you", she said sweetly

"i prefer not to tell a lowly human like you my name", he said staring at her dirtiness.

"well then, i shall call you Fluffy", she said excitedly

"why are you calling me a demon a name that is used for a rabbit demon", said Sesshomuru getting very angry with this woman.

"oh it's because of that big fluff thing what is that, you tail...", she trailed off and walked over to Sesshomuru and rubbed it up and down.

Sesshomuru snatched it away and said, "don't touch that", but what he really thought was, "NO, MY FLUFF!"

she said, "ok, ok gosh", she said crossing her arms.

Sesshomuru looked at her and said, "can we get this over with already"

"ok, all you have too do is scare him away ok", she said seriously.

"yeah whatever lets do this so you can leave me alone", Sesshomuru said queitly, but what he really thought was, 'lets before i cut you head off for touching MY FLUFF!', but he didn't( am i the only one that wonders what goes on in Sesshy's head?)he said the thing that sounded most like him.

"ok follow me!", she said running away.

Sesshomuru walked after her into the woods not knowing if he can put up with this any longer.

WHERE RIN IS

Rin woke up from her nap and expected to see Sesshomuru there but didnt, she sat up and said , "where Lord Sesshomuru?"

"he's been out for a while Rin", said Miroku who seemed to be the only one there,but with Shippou.

Shippou walked over to Rin and sat down and said so the witch changed you to...".

"yeah", Rin said slowly scanning the forest.

"Sesshomuru has left he isnt here Rin", Miroku said getting up, "but since you up...and your older would you mind bearing my child?".

A dagger flew in the middle of Rin's face and Miroku's, Rin passed out and Miroku had a sweat drop and said, "Sango you know i was kidding..."

"i know you were kidding but im not Sango", said a figure that stepped out of the forest.

"Sukaru, you got a nerve-", Miroku said getting cut off my Sukaru who said, "im not the real Sukaru im his clones, by now you should know the difference between us"

"your right your aim is horrible if you were aiming for my head", Miroku said intelligently

"yeah but i wasnt aiming to kill you Miroku", he said getting angerier.

Miroku turned around and saw Shippou pinned to the tree fainted.

"what did you do, you didnt-", Miroku said worried.

Sukaru's clone cut him off and said, "no he just fainted, think i got bad aim now, Miroku"

Miroku deaf glared him and Sukaru said, "oh did i make the monk mad, well make me regret coming here Miroku, fight me"

Where Sesshomuru is

Sesshomuru thought ' hell couldn't be this bad'.

"oh my gosh Trinika you got a hunk", said an old lady

"i know that i he's just the one", said the woman who name is Trinika

"what do you mean im the right one, look woman what you said before-", said Sesshomuru shaking off the drooling woman

"was a lie to get you here...to STRIP FOR OUR ELDERS BIRTHDAY!!"she screamed

'Sesshomuruthought this is what i get for being nice' and he looked around and said quietly, "i have to get out of here"

narrator:so how you like it, i love the ending i wonder what happen in the next chapter XD waaaaaaaaahooooo i would droll over Sesshomuru to,but how long will he last...find out!!


	4. Pop up adventures

disclaimer: i dont own inuyasha.....indeed it is sad but true

(a/n:i apologize for the hard to read....:( TRUST ME IT SHALL BE BETTER XD(B/n: you say that now...but trust me you will get another person saying i cant understand and u'll say the same exa--)(A/n: bob no no no i got this gosh....anyway i will do better)

"poor Miroku have to fight all on his own, with our little Rin passed out and all and our cute little shippou, what will i Miroku do?", Sukaru said innocently.

"im going to whoop your a-", Miroku said getting cut off by Rins moans.

"look, what do you want me to do Sukaru, ill do it just spare these two....", Miroku said looking at the ground.

"Well aren't you humble thinking about your friends at a time like this, you really are a great monk", he said "but im sorry im not in a _s**paring **_mood my dear Miroku", he said evilly

Miroku looked surprised but he got up and got his staff ready, he was ready for anything after all the last time he fought Sukaru he almost died, thank goodness Sesshomuru was there and jumped infront of him, Mirkou is forever grateful to Sesshomuru for that.

"whoah ho ho Miroku heading for your deaf soon, why dont you run, why dont you save your se-", Sukaru said but got cut off my Rin

"Miroku isnt like that, Miroku is a beautiful person, Sukaru...", she said getting up, "it's you that have no heart

Sukaru stared at her and put up his hands and said, "your right i dont and if i did im sure that would have hurted, but....oh well", Sukaru ran toward them, Miroku opened up his wind tunnel and said, " Rin go get someone fast"

Rin yelled, "where are the others?"

"Sango got mad at me and left Kagome followed and dragged Inuyasha with her, Koga was arguing with Inuyasha so followed to and Ayame felt alone so she ran after them....", Miroku said fast

"great", Rin said grabbing shippou and running with him, Rin didnt stop running until Shippou started moving and she put him down and kissed him on the forehead and said, "im sorry shippou but i can carry people when trying to run. She looked at him one last time and put a small barrier Kagome taught around him.

"i have to go save Miroku i must leave", Rin said running away further into the forest.

WHERE SESSHOMURU IS.....

"come on fluffy shake it", said Trinika

"no", he said angrily looking for a way out...who knows how they got his shirt off......but they did. (B/n:he should feel vialated now i mean old woman why are you torturing him)(A/n: because i feel like it stop bothering me gosh anyway)

"come on give momma some sugar", said an old lady

"no", said Sesshomuru in the same tone as last time, they were playing the beat to sexy back(A/n:just actr like they have that stuff back then ok...ok...XD)

"fluffy but you must help us", Trinika said

Sesshomuru turned around with a dark aura and said , "i came here to help you before but i was tricked you think i will help you again, never!", Trinika looked traumatized, she said quietly, "my husband is the lord of this palace, he doesn't treat me right i love him i really do but-"

"HE HITS HER ABUSES HER TREATS HER WROOOOOOOOONG", said an old lady who was drunk.

Trinika looked down and said, "if....he....maybe...sees you and maybe-" she got cut of by Sesshomuru and he said, "your wrong he sees me i leave and you get hurt more, like i told you i dont get into peoples affair-"

"but please i cant take this anymore i dont want to be here i want to leave everyday im bossed around", she said screaming

"look your the queen you have as much authority as he does that...or **_kill _**him", Sesshomuru looked dead serious

Trinika laughed and said, "you cant be serious ahahah what a funny joke

"im not kidding i don't kid, besides it cant be hard he wont see it coming you can use a knife ,rope, POISON, poison is fast he wont taste it and it can be a mistake....", Sesshomuru looked evil, like he wanted this to happen.

Trinika looked at him and said,"wow you really are a cool, he was right, he is always right he;s so handsome but he says he's taken he's really weird though"

"who is this person what does he look like", Sesshomuru said curious about how this person knows about him

"he has hair,cute,nice,weird,fun", Trinika said

"that tells me alot,give me a specific detail like his name", Sesshomuru said twitching

"n-n-no m-m- no it's na- na- na- hey wait it's!", she said loudly

"NARAKU!", she and Sesshomuru said.

WHERE NARAKU IS

"YEEHAA!! tirimigatiritoutou tigareritou tebaruparirupei tiropirouy tediridoudurou

Here we go.

Thats it.

That's all there is to it.

Alright everybody now here we go.  
It's a brand new version of the dosido.  
Just stomp your feet and clap your hands.  
Come on everybody its the hamster dance.  
Bounce in time to the beat.  
Hey You don't even have to move your feet.  
Just shake your thang; let me see you move.  
Now spin it around and feel the groove.

YEEHAA!!

Lets try it.

You're catching on.

YEEHAA!!  
Terrific.

Come on everybody.

Clap your hands.  
Come on everybody.

It's the hamster dance.  
Come on everybody.

Let's Clap you hands.  
Come on everybody.

It's the hamster dance.

Here comes the mu-"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

~evil aura~

"who interrupted my hamster sooooooooooooooooooooooong!!!!!!!!!!!!", yelled Naraku

WHERE MIROKU IS

'thank goodness i dodged that in time, i would have been smoked', thought Miroku

"i see your still living lets see you live through this",said Sukaru

he lifted his hand and it looked as though the air was being sucked in his hand, "i got this from a friend of mine", he said excited, he ran back and jumped on a tree and you could hear lightening sounds and he shouted CHIDORI!!!!!!!!!(A/n:does anyone of you know who he got this from XD), then out popped Naruto and he said, "Sasuke is that you, Kakashi sensei i think i found him!", Naruto got out a shadow clone and made rasagon and shouted, "RASAGON!!!!!!!!!!!", Kakashi said,"um i dont think thats...."

"WHOOOOOOOOOOO INTERRUPTED MY HAAAAAAAAAAMSTER SOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!!!!!!!!!!",screamed Naraku with an evil aura behind him and collided in between the two.

"this must be luck...",whispered Miroku

"look i told you this is not the place!",a boy with brown hair walked up

"LOOK TRAIN YOUR THE ONE THAT SAID TO COME THIS WAY",said a grown man

"LOOK SVEN I WANTED MILK...and besides i felt as though",said Train, he pulled out his hades and pointed at a spot in the woods and birds flew out and you hear a laugh in the back ground and Train shot his hades towards the direction and heard someone yell out in pain and the clone of Sukaru was bleeding in the chest.

A young girl walked behind them reading a book and said,"we went down and took a left,that is what i remember"

"Eve lets just continue okay, Train...WELL GET MILK LATER!!!!!!!!!!",said Sven

"lets go Naruto, lets get this person who impersonated Sasuke to lady Tsunade", Kakashi said while dragging a mad Naruto and a ANGRY/PISSED Sukaru.

"ok...."said Miroku

out popped Inuyasha, Kagome, Koga and the others except for Rin and Sesshomuru.

"WHAT HAPPEN MIROKUYOU OKAY!!!!",yelled Sango

"i have been traumatized....",said Miroku, "i will never be the same...."

Narrator:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA black cat characters came out of no where, poor Naraku didnt get to finish his song...stay tuned to the next chapter...please no flames if you do WELL I WONT READ THEM...people who like it...you are very welcome to review NOW REVIEW!well if you have anything bad to say SAY IT IN A NICE WAY

* * *


	5. REVENGE!

disclaimer: i don't own inuyasha....the end.....

(a/n:yeah i got 6 reviews....i do want more though it would be very nice XD....)(B/n:why don't u do what swish said....)(A/n:.....because i don't know how....)(B/n:oh gotcha...)

WHERE RIN IS

'i got to hurry, i got to save Miroku, i have to, i have to, i have to get Sesshomuru', thought Rin.

She was running as fast as she could, she wasn't thinking when she.....fell in a ditch.....It seemed as though she broke he ankle, she screamed out in pain. The only thing she could think of now was, 'great i let everyone down, I'm so sorry....i should just stay here and rot'

"why", said a voice.

"huh,wait Kohaku, is that you!", said an excited Rin

"no it's a PIZZA MONKEY!!!!!!", said an ALWAYS LOVABLE Kohaku.

"Kohaku i think i broke my leg, can u help me out", said an even more excited Rin

"I'm sorry, but you are a lot bigger now i cant really...do anything but get someone else... IS IT SOMEONE YOU WOULD LI-", he said.

"YES!", screamed Rin

"wh-", he said getting cut off again.

"Sesshomuru", said Rin

"OK where is he...", he said curious that he wasn't standing anywhere....he always somewhere around Rin, even if just a couple of miles away.

"I- I- I don't know", she said freaking out

"don't worry ill find him leave it to me!!!", he aid then he ran off.

"wait!", he yelled after him, knowing nothing can top him after he' going...

"i will wait, i hope i don't....rot away...", she said getting tired

She looked up and there was a noise, she tried to stand and didn't succeed she grimaced from pain but looked up again and said,"what up there", not knowing what was up there she put a small barrier around herself. The thing got closer and it got big, it stretched up to the sky and spit acid down the ditch, if Rin didn't have that barrier, she would have been scorched alive. The demon decided to check if it's meal was toast so it tried to go down the ditch but got shocked by the barrier. Rin realized what it was it was no human or one of her friends, it was a centipede looking for it's next meal. Who knows how long her barrier can last, but she sure didnt want to be food for it.

WHERE SESSHOMURU

"let go of me", said Sesshomuru sternly.

"i cant you would leave ,I'm sure of it!", said a sad Trinika

"your right i will because i have been out to long i need to go fin-"said a mad Sesshomuru getting cut off by.....Trinika...she got up while he was talking and....kissed him, just then the lord **_and _**Kohaku came up. The lord looked furious, Kohaku looked....TRAUMATIZED, the lord yelled guards and Trinika let go of Sesshomuru who...as pale as he is....was red from either anger or was embarrassed...probably both.... Kohaku said, "um Sesshomuru are you wuth that woman?", "NO I AM NOT!", said an very angry Sesshomuru(A/n:fluffy maaaaaaaaaaaaaaad, mad fluffy mad!)Trinika stared at her husband in not a sorry way, while the lord looked at her in disgust.

"GUARDS GET THEM OUT OF HERE, MY WIFE TO BRING HER INTO MY ROOM, I HAVE TO TEACH HER A LESSON, BRING OUT OUR CHILDREN TO I WANT TO SURE HER WHAT HAPPENS WHEN IM DISRESPECTED NOT ONLY WILL SHE SUFFER BUT HER CHILDREN AS WELL!", the lord said sternly

"you can beat me with anything, you can tell me what to do,cheat on me, disrespect me BUT YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TOUCH MY CHILDREN!", Trinika said mad

"oh i wont my lady,are you testing me", the lord said walking over to her.

Sesshomuru and Kohaku both jumped in front of her, the lord looked surprised, Sesshomuru said, "it's my affair if you touch a woman and her children", Kohaku said,"it was my affair because....for the exact same reason it's his....BRING IT!,"yelled a furious Kohaku.

"guards"said the lord, "i want them out my palace remove them".

"my lord that's a demon i...think.....and that's a demon slayer look at his clothes we really do-", said a guard getting cut off.

"i told you to remove them now!",yelled the lord

"touch me, you die", said Sesshomuru, the only thing Kohaku did was pull out his kusari-gama(chained hook) and looked at all the guards, Sesshomuru's nails grew, and Kohaku said, "i wish not to shed human blood", the lord looked amused not fazed by the youkai and the demon slayer, but as what was behind him, six-teen guards trembling hard. The lord looked behind him, "what are you doing attack him, only to ran but the rest fled, the two were struck immediately, one by Sesshomuru and one by Kohaku, Kohaku looked so bad he grabbed both of the guys and said, "Sesshomuru please revive them, im not a killer", Sesshomuru said, "you were", Kohaku turned red and said, "well, um, now im not, we taught them a lesson", Sesshomuru looked at the men and pulled out his Tenseiga and revived the men.

the lord was getting tortured by Trinika so they decided to leave well enough alone, Kohaku yelled, "Sesshomuru i almost forgot Rin she's-", Sesshomuru already left and Kohaku followed running behind.

When they got there Rin was at the bottom of the ditch and the barrier was dissipating one more attack and she was dead, the centipede spit one last acid ball, but Sesshomuru jumped in front of her, Rin wasnt even awake she passed out from Trauma.

Sesshomuru picked her up and jumped out the ditch and Kohaku ran up beside her and said, "she's burning hot"

Sesshomuru said, "dragon strike" and everything in it's path was destroyed including that centipede.

Sesshomuru picked her up and said,"lets go Kohaku", Kohaku nodded and walked after him.

WHERE EVERYONE ELSE IS....

"Inuyasha was just done arguing with koga when he heard dragon strike, koga said, "what was that?.

"Sesshomuru, he must be in a fight", said Inuyasha getting ready to pull out his sword.

koga looked at him and said, "your arent worried about you brother are you?"

"no i wouldnt ever be", Inuyasha replied putting his sword away immediately, "i wouldnt care what happen to that guy i wouldnt care at all he could go to-"

There was a hand on Inuyasha's throat, "you finish, you die", said a already angry Sesshomuru

Miroku threw his hands up, but yelled in pain by doing so but continued anyway, "have you seen Shippou?"

WHERE SHIPPOU IS

"i got to keep it together....yeah right im in a forest by myself im going to die, i cant believe i used to always say that....",Shippou said

He heard a noise, he screamed and ran away, "maaaaaaaaaaaaan i wanted to say hi to him ", said a sad Naraku coming out of the bushes

"i guess ill chase him all the way home tee hee than ill go check on kikiyo yay i love my plans!", Naraku said skipping away but tripped and had an evil aura and said, "YOU STUPID IDIOT GROUND YOU GET IN MY WAY YET AGAIN ILL KILL YOU", he started ripping the ground to shreds, "WHY DON'T YOU GO TO THE DEPTHS OF HELL AND BUUUUUUUUUUUURN"

Narrator:well i hope you liked it, no pop up appearances here this time but someone Will be coming in soon i happen to like him alot XD anywayz, please review i would greatly appreciate it XD...NO FLAMMERS!

* * *


	6. FAR,FAR,AWAY!

Disclaimer: i don't own inuyasha

"Hey Inuyasha I'm going back home for some medicine for Rin, I'm really worried that this stuff wont be enough, so ill be right back OK, and Sesshomaru needs some to so that makes me want to go even more", said Kagome hastily.

Inuyasha held his head and said,"Kagome are you giving me one of those riddles again i told you there all gay those man wouldn't sit in one cha-".

"um Inuyasha that's not what i said", Kagome said weirdly.

"don't try to bother with that idiot, besides i don't need help I'm perfectly fine, i need to go on my way anyway", Sesshomaru said getting up although his body was wounded.

"NO,No,NO,Sesshomaru you better stay here beca-", Kagome said getting cut off by Inuyasha.

"what do you mean I'm an idiot your the one that's hurt right now, if i were an idiot i would be in your state now wouldn't i", said Inuyasha....LOOSING HIS MIND!!!!

"what was it that you said my dear brother", Sesshomaru said with his sword at his neck, "i would love for you to repeat that,remember I'm an idiot i catch on to things slowly.

"Sesshomau...put...the..knife...down...."said Kagome.

"yes please", said Sango and Mirkou at the same time, Kohaku sighed and said,"Rin is in deep trouble AND YOU CHICKEN HEADS ARE ACTING LIKE THIS I HAVE SEEN THINGS BUT I HAVEN'T SEEN THESE!!!!...he said getting distracted by a soda on a ground(his attention span is really short) he picked it up and tried to open it and Kogome said, "although he got distracted he is right", Ayame ran over to Kohaku and they both started poking the can with a stick.

"look i wasn't the one who started this he called me an idiot first, and so all i did wa-", said Inuyasha but was getting death glared by everyone.

"never mind",he said.

"well I'm going to go and get the stuff...OK",said Kagome staring at Inuyasha, worrying that he may not be alive when she comes back.

"i should be leaving to",Sesshomaru said still being stubborn.

Everyone said, "no", but Inuyasha said after, "be my guest"

Then there was a big dust ball fight with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha,then Koga said, "how did this happen", everyone shrugged and Inuyasha had Sesshomaru by his arm and Sesshomaru had Inuyasha ears and hair, and Ayame took a picture of it(don't ask how but she did ok, it's Ayame don't question her...)Everyone looked surprised and Ayame skipped away laughing and Kagome shook her head and waved goodbye and got on Kilala.

"hey Inuyasha.....",koga said.

"what do you want", Inuyasha said angrily.

"you are baka(stupid)", said Kogasmiling.

"you bastard bring it on you piece of crap i cant stand you either you wolf",screamed Inuyasha.

Koga got in his face and said, "that's the best comeback you can come up with In-u-ya-sha.

Miroku put his hand on his chin and said, "that's the best position to kiss huh Sango".

Sango of course slapped him upside the head, and Sesshomaru was walking away and felt pain in his heart and looked at Rin who was still knocked out and Kohaku was behind a tree and said quietly like he was in Sesshomaru's head, "I cant leave her what will happen if i do that, if I'm not by her side, who knows what will happen and i really don't want Inuyasha around her he's so stupid he'll get himself and her killed".

Sesshomaru looked around then looked behind the tree and Kohaku was whispering in his hand making it echo, Sesshomaru said," what are you doing...".

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaah".

"Kohaku?".

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaah".

"kohaku?!".

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaah ~cough~".

"Kohaku I'm asking you again what are you doing".

"I'm looking for my rubber band".

"you have been hanging around Naraku again haven't you".

"there watching us", Kohaku said in a high pitched voice.

"whats watching us...".

Kohaku pointed at the sky and said, "E.T!" and he ran away.

Sesshomaru looked at the sky and walked back to the group, they heard a sound as though there were crashing boulders, and Sesshomaru said, "great", and he was admittedly tackled into a hug...a NARAKU hug and those who don't know what a NARAKU hug is....it's better you don't...."FLUFFY I MIZZED YOU SO MUCHA I LOVE YOU MY FLUFFY YA A MIZZED ME I MIZZED YOU, WANNA GO LICK A FROG!!!!!", Sesshomaru replied, "get...the...hell...off...of...me...".

"I WANNA GO LICK A FROG!", said a yelling Kohaku.

"lets go", Naraku said.

Then Kaname from....vampire knight came out and said,"licking a frog is horrible to your health you shouldn't do that".

"WHO are you, ya dashing lil thang you", said a...flirtatious....Naraku.

"I HATE YOU GET OUT OF MY FACE",said...NARAKU...(switching personalities)

"sir are you okay....", said Kaname.

"get out of my face ELMO!!!", Naraku screamed.

"where oh my gosh save me", Kohaku said, digging a hole and jumping in it and covering himself with dirt...

Kaname said, "he can die like that, maybe we should help him".

Then Zero from vampire knight..came out and you could feel the tense air...."i can feel the tense air", said Miroku...(a/n:he just mimicked me damn that monk)(b/n:he didn't mimicked you he was just thinking the same thing maybe because you-)(anyway i had to interrupted bob there for a minute he's sick....please wish him well, send him a card or something he's been coughing and sneezing....i just wanna put him out ya know...always asking for the same thing...ill never say this again but...DAMN CHOCOLATE AND BOB...for right NOW...im madly in love with chocolate)

"zero..".

'kaname".

"nice to see you again".

"yeah".

"how's yuki doing".

"she's fine, haven't seen you around much".

"family business".

"everyone thinks it's my fault".

"you did take Yuki away form me".

"SHE'S YO-".

"hey, hey enough of the violence..violence isn't the answer unless i say it is so...LEAVE US AND GO WITH YOUR QUARREL SOME WHERE ELSE", screamed Naraku.

"tch", said Kaname and Zero at the same time and they walked different ways...

"man they just don't know when to-", Naraku...said....while...tripping...

"DAMN THIS WORLD WHY DOES IT HATE ME ILL TEAR YOU TOP PIECES YOU UGLY PIECE OF CRAP WHY DON'T YOU DIE", Naraku said tearing the grass,boulders,rocks,pebbles,clouds.....yes the clouds....,and the random insects, "I HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU, but i love you fluffy", he said and hugged him and Sesshomaru picked him up and threw him FAR,FAR, AWAY!

Narrator-it's been awhile since Ive updated but....i haven't gotten many reviews so...that may be the reason but since animelove0713 did....SHE MADE ME HAPPY SO THOSE OUT THERE THANK HER FOR ME UPDATING!!!!......thank you anime you really are awesome, hey guys read her story and I'm friend goth demon, you can see them in my reviews and why your at it why don't you review yourself huh?, and i will update as soon as i can, my computer has been acting up lately so that one of the reason, i hoped you liked it, oh and the conversation wit vampire knight...ask me about the she's yo...because i don't wanna spoil if ppl don't know what yuki is to kaname....but if you wanna know come to me personaly JA NE!(see ya)

Bob-i may be sick but that really doesn't matter if you really want to send me something nice why don't you send me that pill call fukitol, because that exactly what i need, it's so cold outside isnt.....


	7. Rin Awakes Kinda

Disclaimer: i don't own inuyasha...besides if i did would i be here?

I like to thank all my readers, i like every single one of them and my constant reviewer YOU MAKE ME SMILE,and my best friend, you have been there for me as long as i had this read all my stories and everything i really appreciate you XD and back to the story........

WHERE WE LEFT OFF

"DAMN THIS WORLD WHY DOES IT HATE ME ILL TEAR YOU TO PIECES YOU UGLY PIECE OF CRAP WHY DON'T YOU DIE", Naraku said tearing the grass,boulders,rocks,pebbles,clouds.....yes the clouds....,and the random insects, "I HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU, but i love you fluffy", he said and hugged him and Sesshomaru picked him up and threw him FAR,FAR, AWAY!

PRESENT TIME

"Im back i got lots of meds, here take this Rin", Kagome said running back.

Rin who has been talking in her sleep for the past days said,"i don't want the pop tart they scare me".

Kagome nodded and gave her the meds anyway, Rin didn't refuse, but she did squirm,"i said i didn't want the strawberry kind there icky", she said tiredly.

Sesshomaru got up and walked over to Rin and asked, "why hasn't she been awake the past days?".

"well,she is tired Sesshomaru,you should really let her rest,let her stay here for a little", Kagome said, feeling his pain...if...he...had any.

"fine but hurry the process, i don't like her looking like this", he said sternly.

Kagome mixed up his words so what she made him say was.,"take your time i just want to see Rin happy and well"(hey count the words there even 12 exactly!!!)

Kagome nodded and Naraku was in the background singing, "cllose your eyes pray for plauges", and everyone looked at him and he was....doing something.

Ayame and Koga asked, "what are you doing....", Koga still has a grudge against Naraku i mean who wouldn't have one if someone killed your family then starts being Bipolar wouldn't you go....what the heck?

"im fixing it", Naraku said in a high pitched voice.

"that bird", Kagome said

"OH MY GOSH HE'S GUTTING IT!", Sango screamed when she walked over to him.

"no im not, im fixing it", he said still having that same pitched voice.

Sesshomaru said, "well at least he's not all over me".

Everyone had the same look on there face instead of Naraku and Sesshomaru, the look was well Sesshomaru you got his attention he's going to hug you now.

"FLUFFY YOU MISS ME!", Naraku ran over to him with blood on his fingers.

"dont touch me with that", Sesshomaru said,but what he was thinking was, 'dont touch my fluff, you will get in dirty and it will take hours to get that out, dammit all.'

Naraku already touched him and was rubbing his face on his and said, "Fluffy your so awesome you make me smile so much, can i make you a dummy and hang you up on my ceiling. Everyone started backing away, but Sesshomaru was mad so he picked Naraku up and threw him, and Naraku was laughing and said,. "i love you to Fluffy!", and he skipped away.

"i think he takes you hurting him in a different way, i think to him that means affection",Inuyasha said.

Kagome and others looked at Inuyasha and Miroku said, "since when were you smart".and Inuyasha looked at him and said,"well you guys always treated me like an idiot so i would act like one".

Koga said,"have you been studying behind our backs".

"im not an idiot!", Inuyasha screamed back.

Koga got in his face and said,"i can call you what i wont ya mutt".

"well ya wanna be K-9 i don't really like you and your words that come out your mouth!",Inyasha said staring at him.

"who you calling K-9 you came from me i was here first and you dogs came in and started makeing us look bad with your marking your territories everywhere.

"it ain't my fault y'all couldn't man up and do it yourselves, besides i was locked for 50 years ask Sesshomaru!",who is over there worried about his fluff

"yeah that's right SESSHOMARU!"

"don't bring me into this, i didn't start anything but i will finish it",said Sesshomaru who was already not having a good day.

Kagome said,"i think i can get that out with some bleach..."(I'm not sure if that fluff is his tail but in my story it is, ok!)

"im not going to let you wash my tail!", said Seshomaru scrared of this bleach thing, but wont show it.

Kagome knows everything so she said,"you don't have to be afraid Michel Jackson did it....."

"who's this Michel Jackson and how does he have anything to do with me", said Sesshomaru not really caring who he was.

"well, well, it doesnt matter, just let me atleast wash it", said Kagome laughing in her head.

"no, i forbid, no body touches my tail but I, Sesshomaru", said Sesshomaru backing up.

"you let Rin touch it dont you", said Miroku thinking negative.

"i swear if your thinking i sleep with Rin, ill cut your balls off so you wont be able to think your a man again,there for you wont be able to masterba-", Sesshomaru said getting cut of by Sango.

"ah ha ha noviolence", Sango said, worried.

"yeah i need those!", said Miroku, "what else will i be proud of".

"your right it seems you have a small di-", said Hakudoushi coming up out of nowhere.

Everyone got quiet and Kagome busted out laughing, and said, "man wow one burn after another".

Kohaku said,"whats a burn,. i don't see any fire".

"nothing", said Kagome calming herself down.

Then Rin woke up and said, "give me back me Ego!"

Everyone looked at her and Kagome ran over to her and felt her head and said,"I'm glad your feeling better Rin!".

Rin smiled and said,"I'm happy, your helping me out, where's Sesshomaru", said Rin.

"Sesshomaru is right here", said Sesshomaru loosing his mind over(he's going to be talking in third person for right now)

"are you ok", said Kagome.

"Sesshomaru is just fine,Sesshomaru doesn't need anyone, Sesshomaru needs a new tail quickly", said Sesshomaru.

"yeah you needsome help", said Kohaku acting weird to.

"Sesshomaru doesn't need any help, you need help, Sesshomaru is just fine so leave him alone".

Ayame got a frying pan out and hit him on the head with it and was breathing hard and said,"that...was...just...too...much...OK".

There laid a Sesshomaru twitching, and Kagome ran over to him and said,"omg Ayame why did you do that"

Rin, who still isn't herself was laughing and said, "he was talking weird. Ayame hit him, i woke up at a perfect time!", and she smiled and laid her head down and OUT POPPED NARAKU and was right at her head and said,"Rin i wuv you...Rin i wuv, RIN I WUV YOU,can you take me to a happy place, i want to got to a happy place, somewhere i can have fun you know with my fluffy and you and jerk one and jerk two and Sango,Kagome,Murky freak!, i mean i LOVE you MI-MI", Naraku said fast.

Sesshomaru woke up,"touch my RIN and die" and picked up Naraku and threw him yet again......

"hey you shouldn't do any violence", said...Elmo(b/n:where he come from)(a/n:don't know)

"yeah violence isnt good,i wanna cookie", said...cookie monster.

"i want to have my teddy bear back",said big bird.

"MY TEDDY BEAR,YOU OVER GROWN PEACOCK!", said an angry Gaara.

"i just want it back".

"no".

"please".

"don't make me".

"come on we can share".

"not in my vocab".

"please it is mine".

"don't make me say it".

"say what".

"sand coffin!".

"aaaaaah".

"sand burial, this is my teddy bear, i wont let the likes of you ever touch it".

"kill it kill it kiil it, said Ayame smashing cookie monster in the head with the fry pan", Naraku was stealing his cookies(b/n:that's so negative)(a/n:your the one thinking that way so sh)"what the, Elmo get out of here", said Kagome,"you have a job!", Inuyasha,"that's just to much red", Koga looked at him and said,"baka,your wearing all red to!"and then there was a dust ball fight.

Narrator:sure was allot of commotion at the end huh, well anyway,i just wanted those characters to pop up, you know count....like others before me he's a pimp, be counting like that,damn that jerk!...~cough~ anyway thanks for reading and sticking out to the end,and thanks goth demon girl for telling my mistakes over the phone....(i) that lower case wont change until i feel like it and your probably shaking your head but OH WELL i will do stuff later, be tuned for the next chapter and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

bob:what makes you think they will review, all those burns in this chapter

narrator:i want trying to, I'm just evil!

bob:that explains it all, well thanks tom for the pill, and i guess this is goodbye for now,goodbye you readers who actually wa-

narrator:shuddup anyway enjoy ppl


	8. Sesshomaru Falls

Disclaimer: i don't own inuyasha, sometimes i dream i do.....

(b/n:you do realize when u say i dont own Inuyasha i think Ur saying you don't own him and not the show...so when you said i dream about it that's kinda weird)

(a/n:my hearts belongs to Sesshomaru,not Inuyasha but once in a life time i did like him yes but then i saw fluffy and im like dude who's that and bam he had a name...but ill admit...i did think he was a girl.....i regret it though)

BACK TO THE STORY

"fluffy i love you!!!",screamed Naraku.

"didnt i say get off of me, you monkey",said Sesshomaru who was sitting but was HUGGED by Naraku.

"but my fluffy i love you".

Then it struck him,'maybe he doesn't like me,he must like my tail maybe he wont hug my full body if he just hugs my tail,i love my brain,i love you to...i mean what' he thought. Sesshomaru removed his tail and flung it a Naraku and Naraku attacked it and then said,"my fluff....but...I LOVE YOU TO SESSHY", and he attacked Sesshomaru again, Sesshomaru thought,'at least i gave it a try', Inuyasha walked up to him,"hey Sesshomaru,if i told you that you were a Uncle what would you say?", Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha and said,"then i would say...I didn't know you had it in you, and then say, if this is a sick joke, i will kill you now, and then i would be worried about the child, because your such an idiot it might rub off".

"what?".

"i think i made my point".

"what point, you've got me confused again".

"then just walk away before your brain implodes".

"don't you mean explodes".

"no implode sounds more interesting maybe ill see you jelly fall out your ears".

"that's just sick".

"yeah i know you decided to stay over here and not walk away, now leave me and don't ask me another one of your stupid questions, Inuyasha".

"fine", said Inuyasha and he walked away, Kagome came up to Sesshomaru and said,"why are you so mean to your brother", Sesshomaru looked at her and said,"well Kagome, it's as simple as i can put it...i....don't...like...him", Kagome stared at Sesshomaru and sighed and said,"why cant you guys just get along".

"impossible for me to do, besides, i don't see how you yourself can put of with his impudence", Kagome smiled and walked away.

Ayame came up to Sesshomaru and said,"how come i have never heard of you".

"would it be because you were somewhere without me around in the area".

"yeah but I'm around sometimes, i mean i lived in the mountains, but i did come down to get Koga...oh yeah....KOGA WE HAVE TO GO TO THE MOUNTAINS!", Koga had ran away as soon as she said his name.

"i have no clue who that woman was", said Sesshomaru monotoned.

"hey remember me I'm the monk you almost killed well not really but you did some damage beside me, I'm not sure if we really introdu-", said Miroku but got cut of by Sesshomaru.

"im sorry did i give you an impression that i cared?".

"your mean!", Miroku yelled and took off his shoe and threw it at Sesshomaru's head and ran away.

"i wont waist my time killing you,now that you reminded me that that woman had hit me with a pan", Sesshomaru said twitching.

"Lord Sesshomaru, may i talk to you", Rin said.

"damn who else wants to talk to me", said Sesshomaru walking over to Rin.

Rin looked at him and said fast,"my Lord do you...hate me, i mean i always waist your time, and you always have to save me, you saved my life twice once by wolves and twice by a cliff, I'm so sorry maybe you should be without me, i guess i really am a burden, i guess that imp was right i don't need to be with you"

"well for one you spoke to fast and two since when did you listen to Jaken".

"well i mean..."

"Rin i don't hate you, and i don't like anyone, you should have known this by now, i don't understand why you came to me in this matter of tone and saying such idiot things".

"yes my Lord your right i shouldn't have asked you to come over"

"yes", but inside he was thinking, 'no, i did it again I'm such a demon...wait i am a demon,but still that was so mean'.

"goodnight my lord i really am tired."

"yes, you should rest, it is very late."

She smiled at him and went to sleep, Sango had clapped and Sesshomaru stared at her and turned and laid down at the bottom of a tree. Sango sat next to him and he stared at her, she said,"look Sesshomaru, why are you so mean to everyone but yet you wont leave Rin behind here."

"like i said to that winch, it's as simple as i can put it i don't like Inuyasha what makes you think i would leave her in someones care whom i don't like", said Sesshomaru bluntly.

"you do care about Rin."

"i didn't say that,look i have nothing against human, but i can quickly hate you, faster thank you can beat the crap out of Naraku."

"you really hate that guy don't you?"

"oh no i love when he follows me, hugs me, talks to me, clings to me,touches my ears,picks with my tail,yanks it,tries to dress me up,and gives me these things he calls dogs biscuits", he said monotoned.

"was that sarcasm."

"yes, i know how to use it to", he said ice cold to her.

"he treats you like a pet", she giggled.

"but I'm NOT his pet, did he even think about that, i tried to kill him, and i still want to, and i STILL will."

They both heard a noise and out came Sukaru and his evil laugh and he said, "i hit the jack pot, Lord Sesshy and Little Rin, wow i guess luck comes even with me!"

"look you immature wanna be better Villain than Naraku self, i will not have you come in here and dishonor my friends", Sango said jumping by Kilala and grabbing her weapon.

Everyone had woke up and got out there weapons, Sukaru laughed and said,"I see, Sesshomaru your heart has softened."

"are you talking to me you low life", said Sesshomaru clearly madder than everyone put together there, "you touch Rin i will surely give you your death right here and now."

"oh touchy touchy, and here i thought we were great buddies."

"DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME SUKARU, I WONT ALLOW YOU TO BACK SMART ME."

"did i make Sesshy mad?"

"look, you ass you didnt come here to talk with me, what is it that you want."

"I WANT YOU DEAD!", Sukaru said launching him self at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru and him crashed through all of the trees and flew off a cliff, you could hear Rin's scream "SESSHOMARU!" echo through out the forest.

narrator: i apologize for the cliff, but i had to, i really did, anyway thanks for reading yet again plz continue reading my story, JA NE!

Bob:i want a pickle right now someone give me one...NOW!


	9. The Seperation

Disclaimer: i don't own inuyasha, BELIEVE IT!

WHERE WE LEFT OFF

I WANT YOU DEAD!", Sukaru said launching him self at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru and him crashed through all of the trees and flew off a cliff, you could hear Rin's scream "SESSHOMARU!" echo through out the forest.

WHERE WE ARE NOW

'I have no regrets,I saved Rin's life and that all that matters, Im going to die falling off a cliff but Im taking the life of the one who killed me and saved my beloved, there Isn't more this demon would want In life, the only thing I regret Is that I didn't get to say three words to Rin,I Love You", thought Sesshomaru as he was falling, Sukaru was knocked out, so his death wouldn't be bad, but Sesshomaru could still hear Rin screaming, the screams where getting further away so that meant that someone was holding her back, "thanks", said Seshomaru, and all went black as he reached the bottom.

WHERE RIN IS

"LORD SESSHOMARU, LORD SESSHOMARU, LORD SESSHOMARU!!!!", Rin screamed, she was crying her eyes out, and Inuyasha was holding her back.

"Rin he's fine Im sure he'll come back, falling off a cliff can't take Sesshomaru's life away, he would have to go through far worse", he said.

Everyone knew that Inuyasha was just as worried, It was his brother, although he didnt seem like it, deep down he was as worried as Rin.

"he's right Rin, Sesshomaru wouldn't die like that", said Kagome.

"MY LORD, MY LORD, SESSHOMARU!",said Rin, Kagome and Inuyasha words were just not getting to her.

Inuyasha went over to a tree and punched It, It flew through the air and hit SOMETHING, Koga went over to Inuyasha and said,"come on Inuyasha, lets not take it out on Narture we should be going to find him, let go".

Inuyasha stared at him and slapped his hand away and walked In the direction where the trees were gone, Sango looked at Kagome and Kagome thought,' he's only like that because Sesshomaru got hurt infront of him and he couldn't do a thing about it although he was there', she got up and said, "Ayame you go with the boys,we dont want them getting into a argument, while searching for Sesshomaru."

Ayame nodded and ran In he direction they both went and Kagome said,"Rin rest, when you wake up, Sesshomaru will be right beside you when you awake", Rin looked at her and said coldly, "you think Im going to go to sleep when Sesshomaru might be DEAD DO YOU REALLY THINK I CAN SLEEP RIGHT NOW KAGOME, IMPOSSIBLE, TELL ME, IF THIS WAS INUYASHA WHAT WOULD YOU BE DOING RIGHT NOW,YOU WOULD BE WITH HIM,PROTECTING HIM, BEING WITH HIM AT HIS LAST BREATH", Kagome looked at her and said,"Rin I would, but would Sesshomaru want that would he want you to go right into trouble right after he just saved your life what would he say then Rin", Kagome knew how Rin felt, she had been in situations like this before, and wanted to say the same thing, but Sesshomaru wouldnt want that and she will protect Rin with her life, because that exactly what he would do for her...(OR WOULD HE BUM BUM BUUUUUUUUUUUUM) so she would stay here with Rin until she feel asleep or pin her down so she can't get up.

"he would be telling me why are you telling me these idiot things, you dare disobey when I told you to do something Rin, do as I say and stay here", Rin answered crying harder.

Kagome nodded and helped Rin up, and Rin eyes closed and she saw an image, an image that wasn't her own, it had her and Sesshomaru in it and then Sesshomaru was struck down Rin had his blood over her face and hands and Rin's knees fell to the ground and looked at her hands she was in shock, 'what if I never see him again', 'what if he comes back and he isnt himself', 'what if sukaru comes back and kills everyone,including me', Rin feel on her side and her eyes rolled to the back of her head, all she could hear was Kagome's and Sango's sceams but they soon disappered as the images around her.

"what do you thinks wrong Sango", said Kagome.

"im not sure", said Sango worried.

"what do we do"

"we better find out whats wrong with her fast"

"I mean her eyes just rolled to the back of her head", Kagome touching Rin's forehead.

"back of her head huh?"

"yeah"

"shock"

"what about shock"

"she's in shock Kagome"

"oh ok", letting that dissolve in her head.

"she'll be fine, just let her rest and lets take her out of this rain"

Kagome had just realized that it was raining, all that's happened was just too much she didnt think about she was getting wet,"yeah lets take her to a village I'm sure the rest will be able to find us", Sango put Rin on kilala and Kagome hopped on and Sango and ran into the forest along with kilala and her passengers.

Narrator:I know this wasn't at long as the other chapters...but it's ok......anyway, look, I keep getting the same reviews MY BUDDIES reveiws, I want other people, if you read my story I want to know what you think, please....or I will be evil like...wont update, cause I want to know how im doing....(got this idea from a certain someone...), besides the more reviews I get the more I want to update so please with all your heart and minds...if you have any... please review because this story is on hold.....

Bob:what do you mean if they have any if they didnt they wouldnt be on here woud they they would be...dead or worse in a COMA OH MY PICKLE COVERED IN CHOCOLATE ARE YOU GUYS IN A COMA!!!!...anyway queena and then for you to hold out on the story...what a perfect plan IF IT WAS YOURS...anyway I get to read your story...why cant others?

Narrator:because I dont have other people's reviews!

Bob:explains alot.....oh well do as you please then!


	10. A Father's words

Disclaimer: i don't own inuyasha, ok, i just dont....

"did you pick up his scent yet Inuyasha!", yelled Koga

"OF COURSE NOT I CANT SMELL A THING IN THIS RAIN, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK IF YOU CANT I CAN!", Inuyasha screamed.

"look I was just asking, you have been quiet for a while now, you haven't said a word, Im kinda following you so...", said Koga refusing not to argue, although it was very hard, and he really didnt like Inuyasha not saying anything it just freaked him out.

"no, if I catch his scent I would have been by him now!", said Inuyasha pushing Koga's buttons.

"LOOK YOU I WAS JUST WORRIED, I COULD JUST TURN RIGHT AROUND AND FORGET ABOUT THE WHOLE THING IM NOT HIS BROTHER!", Koga yelled back.

"why dont you, you act like I really care", Inuyasha said coldly.

"that's it Inuyasha I hate joining teams with you, you dont know how to work together you mangy mutt!"

"look I didn't say follow me!"

"I was coming because I wanted to"

"then why are you bringing this up"

"you started this Inuyasha not the other way around"

"well I'll finish it"

"NO YOU WONT!"

"I really dont want to interfere with your lovely conversation but.....LOOK YOU PIECE OF CRAP'S did you forget why we are out here, I really dont want to be in this rain yet im running to find a brother that Isn't mine, Inuyasha, Koga is trying to help you and your pushing him away, not cool, all he want is to help you, and your not letting him, Koga you know as well as me Inuyasha has enough stress as it is, so you dont need to contribute, how would you feel if one of your brothers were killed!", Ayame screamed in the back.

"some of my brothers WERE killed Ayame", said Koga sad.

"exactly so you know as well as anyone how it feels to loose a brother so stop and get along and lets find Fluffy, gosh, you need to work together this isnt time for your pity arguements!", Ayame said and ran pass them.

"she's right" ,Inuyasha and Koga said at the same time and they both nodded and ran after her.

WHERE SESSHOMARU IS(i bet you like yes he isnt dead...why would i kill him i love our fluffy)

'what is this, it's cold and dark, is this Hell, I guess I would be put down here', Sesshomaru thought as he stood in a deep abyss he looked around and he saw a light, he went over to it and he saw everyone either worrrying or looking for him, Sesshomaru shook his head and said, "fools, they should just stop im dead why look for my dead carcus", Then he heard Inuyasha scream, "SESSHOMARU WHERE ARE YOU I CAN"T BELIEVE YOU GOT KILLED, IM GOING TO BRING YOU BACK ALIVE AND KILL YOU MYSELF", Sesshomaru then turned and was walking away when he heard Inuyasha's thoughts,'brother please dont die, what will I do, I wont feel the same, I feel as though something is missing, I will never be the same,never'

Sesshomaru walked over to the light and Inuyasha looked alone, he saw a little boy that looked like Inuyasha and he was crying, and Sesshomaru said,"suck it up, im not dead yet, I'll never be dead i just have to get out of here, when I see you, i wont let you forget about this you wimp'

Inuyasha heard a noise,"and he looked up and shook his head and said, "no way did i just hear that, im going cazy im under too much pressure"

Koga said, "what are you talking about?"

"nothing lets keep looking!", said Inuyasha and he picked up the pace.

Sesshomaru thought, 'baka' and sat down in front of the light, "this is interesting ill watch for a minute , I want to see what happens..."(EVIL FLUFFY!)

The light started to talk, it said, "my son, it has been awhile".Sesshomaru almost had a heart attack that was just to much for him, the figure turned into a shape, "my son, how long has it been, since I have last seen you", the figure said again, Sesshomaru got up and tried to touch the figure,"It is me your father".

"fa-fa-father?", Sesshomaru asked in a questioning tone.

"yes, it is I", the figure said and then slowly became into a demon, his father Inutaisho.

"father what are you doing here, what do you want."

"you dare talk to your deceased father?"Sesshomaru just got quiet, and thougt, 'man and I thought Hell couldnt be this bad, it's stepped up to a whole new level!'

"..."

"Sesshomaru, what you did was undemon"

"you did it to"

"yes I did"

"..."

"you have grown alot since last I seen you, so has Inuyasha, i also see things, tell my son.....Do you have a reason to hate him?"

Sesshomaru thought, 'aw man that was a close one I thought he was going to up and go "do you have someone to protect", I'm glad he didn't I don't think i can answer that question not yet that is.'

"Sesshomaru do you remember the last question as i asked you"

"yes I do"(and it pops up in lots of Sesshomaru Inu fics to of course he remember he CANT LIVE IT DOWN!)

"have you got an answer for me"

"no, no I do not"

"I see, that woman, you call her Rin correct?"

"yes"

"is she not the one you protect?"

Sesshomaru got quiet, 'of course he protected her, he wouldnt be here talking to his father if he didn't', he thought this, but knew the answer his father was looking for. Sesshomaru looked at the little green orb, that showed up and it was Rin. she was knocked out cold, Inutaisho, looked at Sesshomaru's worred face and Sesshomaru was still looking at Rin, The wind blew where Rin was and Kilala lost balance and Kagome held on tight to her, Sesshomaru heard Sukaru's evil laugh and growled, "I THOUGHT I KILLED HIM!", Sesshomaru yelled, Sukaru mission was obvious, he already got rid of Sesshomaru next was to take Rin in his grasp.

"DAMN", those words were not his own he sounded alot like his brother.

The little green orb focused on Rin,Sesshomaru got up and Inutaisho asked, "Do you have someone to protect?"

"I have lots to protect, and I wont let anything happen to either one of them, Rin is ceratin to live, even if I die!", Sesshomaru said.

"good luck....my son.....", Inutaisho said and he disappeared, Sesshomaru said, "demon's have no luck and he took out his sword and said, "this time Sukaru, you will die at my hands, clones and all!!!!!!!"

Narrator:BUM BUM BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM...i just love Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's dad i mean he's all FUZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH well i need more reviews NOW!!!!!!!!!!, i dont get reviews i dont update and that's all to it so REVIEW DAMMIT!...it only take 3 minutes trust me, go ahead

bob:just review before she goes mad....


	11. Sesshomaru's escape and Rin's dream

Disclaimer: i don't own inuyasha,man how many times have i said this....

Bob:it is now plenty times Queena

me:oh ok

"I have to, If it's the last thing I do, I cant let her die, I just cant,how can I live without her, this is something I cant do, not this demon", Sesshomaru said getting further out of...whatever he was in.

"I keep hearing her voice call out to me, yet I cant do anything about it", Sesshomaru said getting angry and he finally busted out.

He woke up in a pounding rain, and tried to get up, but it seemed he had a large branch in his back which was soaked with his blood, he winced at this and tried to sit up, he looked over to the clone that was by him, it looked beaten pretty bad, Sesshomaru sat up and then got up and stumbled, he fell back into the water, it seems when he fell off the cliff, the river below carried his scent and him down it,he knew he didnt have much time so he got his sword out the water and got up once more and started limping out into the forest, with nothing but will and his remaining strength.

WHERE RIN IS

Rin woke up and saw Kagome dead next to her she said, "what", she saw an injured Sango and a fighting Kilala, Rin crawled next to Sango and said,"Sango w-w-what happened?", Sango opened up her eyes and said,"we had put you asleep,We got attacked by Sukaru, but since we thought we didnt need to protectourselves because of what Sesshomaru and everything, but", she looked over to Sesshomaru body, it seemed he deflected something, "he jumped infront of me Rin, saved me, yet he hates humans,funny how my heart is slowing down and his work to save me was for nothing, try your hardest to defeat him, if you don't we will not have nothing against you, we should have listened to you",said Sango and then nodded of to death.

"SUKARU YOU BITCH I WILL GET VENGANCE FOR EVERYONE HERE YOU GOT IT!", screamed Rin.

Sukaru looked up from Kilala's corps and said,"oh Rin, you expect me to kill you, I would never besides I cant find a good enough woman to birth my child, HEY WHY DONT YOU,YOU SEEM SO DURABLE!",he said happy.

"you little-", Rin said mad.

"little what, you know you want me, I'm a million times better that that big ball of fluff over there, sweety I'm better looking,stronger,I have great manners!", he said cutting of Rin.

"I say lets fight Sukaru to the death", Rin said and took out daggers and started throwing them at him.

He dodged them easy and then you heard off in the distance "wind scar!", but then all went quiet and Sukaru said,"I guess my clone took care of the rest,lets do this little Rin."

"Inuyasha,Koga,Ayame!",Rin sreamed, she couldn't take this anymore and she stared him down and said,"you will pay for this" and he jumped on her and said,"if you wont do this willingly I have to force this little Rin", he smiled at her and something came flying threw, Ichigo came out and looked at the dead people and at Rin and then at Sukaru and said,"bankai", and rushed over to Sukaru and cut him with his sword,Rukia came out and took a stance and said,"Ichigo are we in a fight!", Ichicgo then said,"hell yeah, I dont know what he did, but these dead people aren't dead because they killed themselves!", Rukia nodded and said, "move Ichigo!", and Sukaru looked up and said,"oh shit got to go", Rukia shouted,"Sode no Shirayuki" and a then she said,"some no mai, tsukishiro" and sukaru got struck but then he put up a very strong barrier and floated up in the sky and said,"I guess I have a new foe!", he laughed as he floated away.

Rukia ran over to Rin and said,"Wake up, you ok", Rin cried and said,"just kill me please, I want to be with everyone else Ichigo pulled out a limp Shippou and said,"is this one of you friends?", Rin screamed and she got knocked around. she was wondering what was happening and her eyes flashed open.

"I-I-I.....", said Rin.

"wake up you ok!", said Kagome.

"it was a dream", Rin said relieved.

"Kagome you feel that, it feels like a demonic aura, it cant be Sukaru, he's dead", said Sango still running.

"IT IS, IT IS, RUN FASTER!",said Rin.

"we need to put you asleep, Rin your awefully tired", said Kagome.

"NO!"

"your tired"

"no"

Sango took Rin's hand and said,"go back to sleep"

"ok I will but first, I need to do something, please believe me Sukaru is still alive, If you believe me, I swear I will do anything please", Rin began to cry.

Sango and Kagome looked at her and said,"fine''

Rin said,"look here's the plan."

Narrator:omg Rin has a gift.....can she see the future is this why sukaru wants her...a child....omg stay tunned i cant wait to write more after i get more reviews of course! i LOVE bleach it's all cool and what not huh?

BoB:REVIEW OR I MIGHT HAVE TO KILL...that damn noise thats coming from the other room...I'll see you guys later...

Narrator:what noise? ~follows bob~


	12. A trip down memory lane

Disclaimer:I dont own Inuyasha.....at all..OK!

"Inuyasha I think we should give up now, it seems when he fell of the cliff the river drug him down Inuyasha, Sesshomaru is dead", said Koga tired.

"Koga if your tired go on your way, Iwill at least find his body", Inuyasha said thinkng that his brother was dead as well.

"Inuyasha, I dont think-", said Koga getting cut off.

"you dont think what you wolf, what is it that you want to say", Inuyasha said turning around angrily that Kogawas getting in his way.

"nothing lets just keep looking", said Koga not wanting to get into a fight.

Inuyasha turned around and ran off, the rain sure wasnt letting up, and neither were there fighting spirits, Inuyasha nor Koga would give up at this point.

Sesshomaru was down at the hill, walking his way up it, when demons came out to attack him, all Sesshomaru did was deathglare them, he DID NOT want to be messed with right now, especially by these unworthy demons, he wouldnt just let them kill him, 'never', he thought.

The demons backed away slowly not sure what this person...or demon was, they defiantly didn't want to find out, not in a million years so they ran, Sesshomaru cursed and continued walking, he didnteven take a break, he has been walkingever since he got up, withno pit stop or nothing, no catchinghis breath, just walkingand nothing else.

He arrived at a village and people screamed, he fell on one knee and said,"damn, humans don't know when not to scream", one old person came up to him and said,"young woman could you help me I seem to drop my glasses over here somewhere", Sesshmomaru knew this old man couldn't see, because if he did he would be like the rest of the humans, on the otherside of the world about now, Sesshomaru spoke up,"I'm not a woman nor am I human, I am that of a demon, leave me be and find your own glasses", the old man looked upand said,"you must be that demon everyones afraid of, I remember when I used to live peacfully with demons, matter of fact I had a best friend, he had beautiful silver hair, what a looker, although people mistaked that man as a woman and sometimes I would call him that, we would sit down and drink tea an-", Sesshomaru interrupted him, "you sure do talk alot,what was this demon's name", the old man seemed happy he got a conversation going so he continued.

"and we used to sit down and talk about his beautiful wives, he loved them both, but he said he was in love with only one, but loved his sons, one unborn and one already born, sometimes I would wish I had his life, except going around walking in forset checking all the young woman out, when I cant even touch one, imso old."The old man thought, 'nor can I masterbate and that's plane wrong!'

"you talk way to much, you still havent answered my question old man."

"he used to call me that, old man,funny how I was only eight at the time, and now im night-nine years old, man I guess I am old when I was younger looking than him, I guess the way I talked...always asking for meat loaf and stuff man I'm hungry son care to join me for some good old fashioned tea and milk...after I find my glasses."

"you still haven-"

"I'll answer that wonderful question of yours inside the house, out of this treacherous ran"

"hn"

"ok young man, care to give the old geezer a piggy back ride!"

"yes I do care"

"aw ok, you seem hurt anyway, I'll help you with those wound of yours"

"hn"

"hn"

"..."

"hahahah, act just like him, I swear."

"lets just go, I have buisness to take care of."

"and I thought I was the old man."

Sesshomaru got up and followed the man, he looked behind and saw people staring at him, 'it seems this old man was a reject in this village anyway, this is why I hate humans', thought Sesshomaru, 'how can he just take that and not leave this forsaken place, makes no since'.

"I bet your wondering why I ain't leave this place, well because that silver-haired demon said he would come back and take me with him,I believe what he said and I will put my trust in him, forever"

"that's stupid."

"is it?"

"demons don't keep there words."

"this demon will"

"old man how can someone as old as you be stubborn."

"only thing I have left is to be stubborn young man, hard headed is what I'm gifted for, I wouldn't be here If I wasn't"

"exactly"

"you worried about me, I thought we just met, you love me don't cha?"

"we have, what makes you think I'm worried about you?I don't love you, matter of fact your really getting on my nerves I might just kill you because of it"

"touchy, look we arrived"

It was a small house, nothing much, random pictures of women, pots and pan around the place,air draft came in now and then and the table was half broken, it seemed he tried to fix it, but ended like always,him bleeding all over it.

"why do you live in such a filthy place"

"this is my families home, my son died in war after I told him not to go, his wife and daughter left and my wife got killed by demons."

"yet you trust them."

"no and yes at the same time I only trust one demon, yet I let you in my house probably because I can see your hurt although I'm half blind."

The old man rampaged in the house trying to find a kit and Sesshomaru picked up his glasses and threw it at the old man's head and the old man said,"ow, oh hey my glasses thanks", he put the glasses on and looked over first from Sesshomaru's feet, to his waist then to his face, the man gasped and dropped everything and tears were forming in his eyes and he said,"Inu-sama", Sesshomaru looked dead on his father the old man couldn't tell the difference, Sesshomaru said,"I am not Inu-sama as you say, my name is Sesshomaru, not this other name your talking about"

"you have to be, you look so much like him, I knew you would come back for me"

"I'm not"

"I can now come with you right"

"no"

"why not you said I could"

"I'm not Inu-sa-"

"THEN WHO ARE YOU"

"Sesshomaru, what else do you want me to say!"

"......"

"look, I'm pretty sure the demon you were talking about was my father, I'm his son Sesshomaru, Inu-sama as you put it is dead, he died over seventy years ago, you were twenty-nine am I correct, look I'm leaving"

"Inu-sa- I mean Sesshomaru please take me with you, I wont be in your way I promise!"

"just the oppisite, now let go of me I must leave "

"are you leaving to your death to"

"..."

"you are aren't you!"

"look if I die, theres another son,and you can call him Inu too, name is Inuyasha way more friendlier,you can get way father with him than you can with me, I loath humans"

"why"

"none of your buisness"

"is it because of Inu-sama"

"hell no"

"are you lying"

"I do not need to talk to you anymore than I have, loo-"

"Sesshomaru...do I have your permission to die?"

"what"

"Ive lived this lonely life without a family, I dont wish to live any longer if I cant be with the demon my heart desires"

"wait what?!?"

"you freaky boy, not love I just...cant bear for another close demon to leave and never return, not another person I care for please, let me die, kill me, I want to die at your hands please."

"...no"

"why not, your a demon you feel no remorse"

"I said NO!"

"please Sesshomaru-sama"

"don't call me that"

"please", the old man started crying.

Sesshomaru said sweetly,"I will return", the old man looked up at him and had a flash back.

FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH BAAAAAAAAAAAAACK

"no Inu-sama why must you leave me", the younger old man said, he's about in his early thirties.

"I have to save my love, you do understand, right Minou", Inutoisho said trying to comfort him.

"take me with you, I wil help save her, I will try not to get in the way, I can help, let me leave with you,don't leave me behind!"

"what will you do when you wife finds you dead, what about your son who is dead, would he want you to do such a thing, to help a demon who he was slayed by?"

"but Inu-sa-"

"I cant,I cant burden your life with my duty, who knows you might run into one of my sons, maybe one of them will take you", but Inutoisho knew the truth, if he ran into Sesshomaru it would be hard, 'lets hope he runs Into the unborn son......hey I got to think of a name, hey Inu is dog and it's like my name and yasha awesome so.....Inuyasha....yes, maybe I'll get to talk to him someday I really hope so"

"Inu-sama?"

"I will return", Inutoisho said sweetly, "wait for me" and he ran off in the forest.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEND OOOOOOOOOF FLAAAAAAAAASH BAAAAAAACK

"yes....please return this time, I beg of you come back for me",said the old man and he let go of his leg which he lunged forward for earlier.

"I will, just stay here",said Sesshomaru, than for the first in a long time he transformed into his real form and ran off.

"I'll try to live,old man, so don't die on me", Sesshomaru howled back and the old man just nodded and went back into the house packing his treasures knowing for certain that the new silver haired demon would once again show.

Narrator:man so much drama in this one huh....i mean like woah...the flash back was like"...", i mena you never know he could have been talking to someone when he thought of that name COOL HUH!

Bob:yes very who knew that Inuyasha's dad was the kind of guy yo day deam about a name

Narraotor:WELL HE WAS, hey did you know that Sesshomaru's names means...."Sessho" mean cruel and maru is just masculine weird huh XD well that is something to ponder over see ya! R&R or else I'll get Katie's monkeys on you and hert then you wil feel REAL wraft!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Family come in all shapes and sizes?

Disclaimer:I dont own Inuyasha

Big paws beating across the ground, huge leaps and panting......

Sesshomaru was racing against time, he was going to save Rin, he had to hurry if he wanted to save her he had to run fast. He jumped over a cliff and landed just on three legs, he would be much more faster...if he had all four....but he wasn't going to get distracted he didn't have much time to save her, not when Sukaru is still alive. His breathing was heavy and he was slowly loosing blood, and he knew that he was tracking demons and that they could attack him at any moment, but some how they weren't.

Then one jumped in the air at him, this enormous demon had his teeth bared wanting this meat, wanting to taste or lovable fluffy...I mean Sesshomaru....but then something zoomed past and grabbed the demon and slammed it on the ground and pinned it down, "LEAVE MY FLUFFY ALONE YOU JERK CAN'T YOU SEE HE'S HURT YA DUMB NUT", it was Naraku...saving fluffy, Sesshomaru didn't look behind, he had no time to stop so he continued and Naraku caught up and said," fluffy I was in Europe and I come back and your hurt, OH MY GOSH who did this to you?", of course Sesshomaru couldn't answer he was concentrating on four things 1)preserve breathing 2)how to defeat Sukaru 3)how to get rid of Naraku, but then he thought Naraku could help, he usually didn't depend on people, but he needed Naraku for this.

"hello?!?!?"

"gr"

"oh yeah that's right I cant understand you, your so cute in big puppy form, you look like a ball of fluff!"

"hn"

"hey I know that word"

"hn?"

"was that a really?"

"hn!"

"take that as a leave me alone"

"..."

"I WON!!!"

Sesshomaru shook his head and speeded up his pace...Naraku was skipping, 'I guess he doesnt know who Sukaru is...', thought Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru leaped into the sky and Naraku zoomed out of the forset in a meadow and back into the forest at the same time Sesshomaru landed inside of it. They soon met up and ran beside each other, Naraku said, "I believe Hakudoushi and Kagura is coming so is Kohaku and Kaana.....I think."

Sesshomaru looked relieved that it wasn't only them, so he loosened his tense state and ran more loosely, Naraku was glad he made his fluffy worry less so he looked at the sky and saw a horse(Entei) come up beside them and a young boy who looked ten years of age said,"Naraku?", Naraku looked at the boy and said, "Hakudoushi, get ready for battle were going against Sukaru", Sesshomaru seemed shocked that Naraku knew who they were facing, Hakudoushi nodded and took out his weapon(isnt it like a sythe?)and looked like a knight as he put it infront of Entei's head, Entei looked ready for battle, this horse was happy to give Sukaru a good whooping, 'HELL YEAH', Entei thought.

Just then a huge feather was beside them with a woman on it, Sesshomaru stiffened again, him and Kagura had some....talks before...wasn't...pleasant, Kagura said,"I don't know why I still do your bidding", Naraku said,"because your in love with me!", and Kagura blushed, Sesshomaru and Hakudoushi rolled there eyes and Naraku said,"man Kikiyo kicked me in the balls yesterday...I'm not sure if our relationship can work out", Sesshomaru seemed surprised,all those years Naraku spent loving Kikiyo and now he realize he's not in love with her,'he really is an idiot',Sesshomaru thought, of course Hakudoushi thought the same.

"where's Kaana?",Naraku asked.

"don't know". Kagura answered.

"you Hakudoushi", said Naraku.

"I was told not to tell", said Hakudoushi bluntly.

"well then", said Naraku.

Sesshomaru grunted and picked up the pace, Entei admittedly did the same and so did the rest.

When Sesshomaru picked up Rin's scent he knew he was awefully close so he howled, telling Sukaru to get ready and die.

WHERE RIN IS

"you guys hear that", said Kagome, "look, listen"

There were howls in the back and Sango said,"it can't be Inuyasha"

"no it's, it's!", Kagome screamed remembering the fight Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had.

"what is it Kag!", said Rin.

"It's Se-", said Kagome getting cut off by a white fgure jumping out in front on the forset and a horse behind him and then Naraku and Kagura.

"SESSHOMARU", Rin screamed jumping of off of Kilala and stumbling over, Sesshomaru rushed over and helped her, his golden eyes stared in hers and Rin was petting his nuzzle and hugged him,"my lord I thought you were de-."

Sesshomaru heard a noise and jumped infront of Rin and his lips curled over his teeth and he started snapping........THAT SON OF A BITCH MUTHER FUCING MOMENT RUINER CAME OUT CALLED.....wait.....Ayame...

Sesshomaru relaxed and Ayame came over, Kagome said, "IT's NOT HER, AYAME IS WITH THE BOYS, IF SHE WAS BACK KOGA WOULD BE TO!", the Ayame figure jumped back and laughed and turned into a two cloned Sukaru, where the real was one knows.....

Sesshomaru did the same exact thing he did before, he wouldn't have let his guard down if this dang rain wasnt in the way!

Naraku said, "...."

Sukaru and him had a full out staring contest until Hakudoushi said, "are we going to fight yet?!?!?!?!?!", Sukaru looked at him and said,"aren't you beautiful!", Sukaru rushed over to him and started feeling his hair, Entei had that look like OH HEll NAW....what's funny is that the "NAW" came out and Hakudoushi said,"get the hell off of me you homozygous, irrational imbecile, dimwitted idiot, halfwit egotistical, piece of crap!"

Sukaru backed up because he didn't understand anything but piece of crap and Kagome laughed,but Hakudoushi wasn't finished, no one touches his hair and get away with it....without CRYING FIRST, "you think you can go up to people and do whatever you want you metro sexual freak, touch my hair again and i'll show you the meaning of pain you mutant freak, before I decapitate your head, you need to go to a educational institution because I dont think any normal school can take your ignorance you self stuck degenerate fool!"

Sukaru was holding his head and said, "stop with all the big words!", and Hakudoushi went to burns now, "what your brain to small to take that in, are you so ugly that your mother was close to giving you up for adoption because she said this cant be my child it's to damn ugly, are you so lonely that you talk to your dick giving it pep talks saying "it's ok you'll grow someday!"

Everyone had never seen Hakudoushi go this far, and Kagome said, "I guess know one should touch his hair...."Hakudoushi was about to say something else, but Sukaru flung lightening at him Entei blocked it with really hot fire, Hakudoushi went mad having the FIRE AND THE BACKGROUND AND RANDOM DEMON COME AND SING

"you dare touch my hair AND THEN TRY AND KILL ME, Hakudoushi jumped off his horse and grabbed the clones Sukaru's neck and twisted it,"NO ONE GOES THAT FAR WITH ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"well I dont need to do anything, since Sesshomaru is over there killing Sukaru over and over again...I guess I also don't need to say that me and him are brothers....", said Naraku.

EVERTHING WENT QUIET....................................................

"WHAT", everyone said except the peple who already knew, Hakudoushi....only.....

"yeah, I'm his brother funny huh, I never said my at home life have I, my Mom, Father, Brother, man I guess that just slipped my mind", Naraku said sweetly.

Sesshomaru quiety got up went over to Naraku and just then Inuyasha and Koga and THE REAL Ayame came out to a Sesshomaru strangling Naraku...........

Narrator:that bitch Sukaru is still out there I'll get rid of him soon though....or will I bum bum buuuuuuuuuuuum, I think he's a weird bad guy, short attention span........I'm glad Sesshy came huh? and then Rin and the Sesshomaru moment broken...dammit Sukaru you mess up everything...don't worry I'm going to get to the fluff(and not Sesshomaru but love fluff) right away okies READ AND REVIEW OR I'LL SICK KATIE ON YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bob:i'll be back up, I'll use my chainsaw....and hatchet...AND RAKE DONT LET ME GO THAT FAR IM FROM VIRGINA DONT TEST ME, oh look a pickle

Narrator:....damn him and pickles someone throw him one or something!


	14. RETURN OF THE PARENTS!

Disclaimer:I dont own Inuyasha....sorry.....

Narrator:im sorry for not updating it's not my fault I mean the angry Alien Chicken Monkeys from Hell came and put my computer in their underwear dresser and I dont want to stick my hand in that thing..........

WHERE WE ARE!!!!

"Naraku what do you mean by BROTHER", said Inuyasha.

"you know, my mom and dad had sex, then had sex again and out popped a baby boy who I call little brother funny huh, my parents were intercorse freaks.....where am I.....", said Naraku trailing off.

"TMI", said Kagome, Kagome was shaking her head and said,"anyway Sukaru are you....", Kagome said trailing off when Sukaru wasn't even there.

"YOUR HIS BROTHER YOU PIECE OF CRAP, YOU KNOW WHERE HE LIVES,TELL US", said Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but just like you and fluffy were not close at all", said Naraku bluntly.

"you know...you suck out loud", said Miroku angry.

"so your telling me that you and Sukaru are brothers AND not only that, your his OLDER brother", said Sesshomaru trying not to kill him.

Hakudoushi was scanning around, looking in peoples things and he pulled out a ballon, he blew into it and inhaled and talked, "what the freak!",he said high pitched, he covered his ,mouth and whispered "fix it", but still squeaked, he twitched and sat down and decided to never talk again.......

"Naraku, your brothers with him you can help us kill him correct", said Sesshomaru.

"I could", answered Naraku.

"why don't you", said Sesshomaru getting agitated.

"because"

"because of what"

"because....I can't"

"what"

"don't you think fluffy If I had it in me, he would be dead"

"..."

"exactly, I cant kill him because unlike you and Inuyasha, I have memories of good times with him, I can't kill him, if I don't expect to die after him", said Naraku looking up at the sky.

"wow,Instruments play and the spot light is off, what a perfect actor", said Inuyasha, "you can't be serious, Naraku I know the old side of you is in there, your holding that side in and one day it will pop up and kill us all"

Naraku got all serious, "lets hope I'm no where near you...INU POO", he realized he was frightening people and hugged Inuyasha, Inuyasha pushed him off and said,"don't touch me."

Sesshomaru asked, "what is the meaning of you being disrespectful to him, Inuyasha you love Kagome, the only reason you sought out to kill him was because of Kikiyo, now that you no longer love her and picked Kagome, Inuyasha.....are you like that because your jealous of him loving her.''

Inyasha said,"what's up with you, why are YOU upset?"

"Inuyasha leave me be."

"no you asked me personal question why can't I?"

"you didn't answer my question."

"I don't have to, why wont you lis-"

"why are you interuppting me when im ignoring you,but then again ignoring you isn't easy, I really can't because your stupity is very entertaining"

"im glad your having fun"

"my lord, I don't feel well", said Rin feeling wheezy.

"she's been like that every since she slept, Sesshomaru it was like she saw the future", said Kagome.

"the future, how can Rin be able to see the future, your making no since", said Sesshomaru staring at Inuyasha.

"well, when you were....um....dead...."

"I wasn't dead"

"well you could have fooled us", said Inuyasha.

"stay out of this Inuyasha", said Sesshomaru.

"hey hasn't anyone noticed is that Sesshomaru is calling everyone by there names,and he's talking AND he didn't kill Narakufor saying...FLUF-FY", said Miroku.

"maybe he's seen the light", said Ayame laughing at her joke.

"I did see a light, my father", said Sesshomaru.

"wait, the old man?!?", said Inuyasha.

"yes, now Rin can see the future, how is this so?", said Sesshomaru ignoring Inuyasha fast beating heart.

"man Dog boy calm it down, Rin's Fine, she probably needs rest", said Koga

"you do realize when you say DOG your talking about yourselves,we originated from wolves and here you go looking down on us, when really your same as us, just your elders lived longer and you roam around in packs, I say we dogs are more mature since we live alone,we depend on us and us alone well unlike Inuyasha,you need each other", said Sesshomaru not liking what Koga just said.

"the bigger the pack the better we kick yall buts!", said Koga being offended.

Sesshomaru went mad for a split second and said, "did I make you mad DOG BOY."

Everyone was like WHOAH, and Sesshomaru turned around and walked to Rin and said, "Rin do you only see the future when you sleep".

She nodded, "yes", Sesshomaru nodded and said, "Rin, get rest", Rin nodded and closed her eys and drifted off, Sesshomaru got up and looked in deep thought and he picked her up and said, "I'm taking her in the hut", and walked away, he looked at her sleep and said,"Rin I'm so sorry", he layed his head by her body and stared at her, he touched her face and she shifted and he whispered, "I love you", just like that he felt a million times better and drifted off beside her as well and she touched his face hours later and said, "I love you to", Sesshomaru smiled and said,"Rin I'm so sorry."

"for what"

"worrying you''

"me worried NAW"

"I see"

"oh fluffy,I was FRIGHTEN!!!!!"

"frighten?"

"scared to death I thought you died, I wanted to follow you, I never want to experience it again, ever"

"you wont"

"I better not"

"hn"

"oh Lord Sesshomaru, my dream just now, your father he's com-", Rin got interrupted by a Inuyasha's WHAAAAAAAAT THE HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEll scream.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT THE HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL", screamed Inuyasha.

Some weird guy was hugging him, and kissing his forehead, Sesshomaru walked out, "what the fuck Inuya-, father?

"My name ain't Inuyafather it's Inutaisho(NOT INUTOISHO), I am your father Inuyasha though so....I guess when Sesshomaru said Inu-ya-father he was correct funny....."

"why the fuck are you here", Inuyasha/Sesshomaru said.

"Im here to stay, because, well, this person brought me alive, along with Izayoi,isn't she just so beautiful!"

"Inuyasha, My son", she ran over to him and hugged him to her.

"this isn't one fo your tricks is it Sesshomaru", said Inuyasha mad.

"I was about to ask the same thing"

"then who was it"

The figure came out and smiled, "sorry I kinda had to.........."

Narrator:i seriously wanted them to in there I just love them both, there just awesome anway R&R or no updatey!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bob:yeah do as she says or face Tom and nobody likes his Britishy rage, DON'T MESS WITH US MAN IM WARNING YOU!!!!!!!! READ and REVIEW


	15. Rin's Kidnap

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha

WHERE WE LEFT OFF!

"sorry...I kinda had to...."

WHERE WE ARE

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA", screamed Naraku hugging Inutaisho.

"who the hell are you", said Inuyasha to the girl figure who had brown curley hair and brown eyes to match, she looked human, but wasn't from there world.

"well I'm Katie nice to meet all you chicken monkeys...anyway I had to do a favor for a friend I shall leave after I hug Koga", she got to hug Koga and puffed away never to return because her mission is complete.

"who the hell is Katie", said Inuyasha.

"language my son", said Izayoi.

Sesshomaru just stood there but in his mind, 'WHAT THE FUCK, HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN, WHO WAS THAT GIRL, WHERE SHE GO, SHE BETTER FIX THIS RIGHT NOW, GREAT NOW MY FATHER IS HERE WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO NOW!', but OUR Sesshomaru would never say any of those thing outloud...or would he.....

"Inuyasha, I see your wearing the robe of the fire rat.....YOU LOOK AWESOME!", said Inutaisho.

Hakudoushi's eye twitched, "you scream to much","tch tch", said Inutaisho, "you dont talk to your elders that way young man."

"your not an elder"

"uh yeah I am"

"how old are you"

"I'm so old...I CANT REMEMBER!"

"wow"

"I know"

"your weird...to weird"

"look don't make me break out the paddle on ya son"

"what the....what's a paddle"

"wanna find out"

"I perfer not"

"then behave and...sit ya ass down because I don't like smart ass kids, they get on my nerves Sesshomaru was too much, I dont need that shit from you"

"you aint my father"

"you want me to show you what your father would do now"

"no"

"good boy and do as I say", Hakudoushi sat down frighten.

"don't be mean to him shoe, shoe, just because you rised from the grave doesn't give you the right to act like everyones father", said Izayoi rubbing him on the back.

"look father is there a reason why you left", said Sesshomaru.

"look father is there a reason why you left, look son I came back because I wanted to", said Inutaisho mocking Sesshomaru.

"were you mocking me", said Sesshomaru,

"yeah I was whatcha gonna do about it",said Inutaisho still mocking his tone, but in a higher voice.

"...."

"...."

"Tch"

"tch"

"..."

"..."

"why are you coping me"

"why are you coping me?"

"what"

"what?"

"what are you talking about"

"what are YOU talking about?"

"stop it"

"STOP IT!"

"no"

"no you no"

Inuyasha was getting confused so he said, "look will you both stop it!"

"never!", sceamed Inutaisho as he ran away.

"dad remeber that thing you asked me", said Sesshomaru.

"you mean 'do you have someone to protect' thing?", said Inutaisho stopping in his tracks.

"yes"

"I saw it off the movie Rockey", he said this and walked away silently.

Izayoi waved goodbye and ran after him to catch up, "that was really weird", said Miroku."but yet so.....never mind...never mind it was just plan weird."

Sesshomaru looked at Rin and said, "so Rin you can see the future but only when you rest", Rin nodded,"I see"

Everyone looked at Rin and Sesshomaru and Rin asked "my Lord everyone here, they are now together, are we now...", Rin blushed when she finished.

"Rin", said Sesshomaru.

It looked as though Sesshomaru was about to say something he was going to regret so INUYASHA said,"yeah fluffy you LOVE her", Sesshomaru tensed, "yeah I heard you in there you were like, "I LOVE YOU RIN and was like TEE HEE", Koga said, "you would make Chuck Norris round house kick you to Africa right now", Inuyasha said, "who's Chuck Norris?", and Koga said, "your Twin brother that could kick your but any day", "I wanna see him try", Chuck Norris then came out without a shirt and stared at him.....EVERYONE FLEED, except for Sesshomaru who was staring at Chuck Norris like, WTF, Chuck Norries puffed away.(B/n:why do you keep making people Puff away)(A/N:because I can!)

"Rin are you okay?", said Sesshomaru not knowing what's going on with this world.

"My Lord you didn't answer my question", said Rin like a teenage Drama Queen.(B/N:where the fuck that come from)(A/n:shuddup I haven't heard anyone say it in a while so I thought I'd use it now shush)

"Rin, I Love you, always will Love you, why do you pressure me about this matter, I thought I told you this, I've always loved you, but now since you changed into a lady I can't stop thinking about you, even when I tried I couldn't, when I was dead I still thought about you, right now, this instant I am still, Rin I love you what do I have to prove to show you?', Sesshomaru said confused.

"My lord", said Rin.

"why do you keep calling me that, call me Sesshomaru, Rin, Fluffy for all I care, I am not your master", said Sesshomaru still confused.

"Sesshomaru there's only one thing I need for you to do for me...that is to...kiss me, kiss me Sesshomaru", Rin said.

"Rin", he said.

DON'T YOU DARE KISS HER!", screamed Sukaru ,he grabbed Rin's waist and flew into the sky Rin's tear from way up in the air fell on Sesshomaru's cheek and they both were no longer in sight.

"RIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", screamed Sesshomaru, as he chased after them, he ran past everyone and everone ran with him, Inuyasha was worried, "Sesshomaru what's wrong tell me!"

"Sesshomaru!!!!!!!!!!!", yelled Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru stopped, "I can't smell her anymore"

"Oh My Gosh Rin", screamed Ayame realizing she could no longer smell her.

"Sesshomaru what happen?!", said Miroku.

Just then Sesshomaru's eyes were watery...he was crying, he fell to his knees, "I fell yet again!I cant take this anymore!", he was crying, Inuyasha was sad, he grabbed his brother's arm and said,"we'll get her back".

You could hear Sesshomaru's cry everywhere his sceam hurt everyone's heart, Sesshomaru cried that day, and no one could do anything but sit there and watch.

Narrator:CLIFF HANGER HANGING FROM THE CLIFF AND THAT'S WHAT YOU CALL A CLIFF HANGER...this is the last of my story..the end....NAW NAW I'm making a sequel so like yeah....give me some idea's for a name I thought about New Out Look:The Past and the Future...anyway...tee hee I'm so evil....I almost cried........

Bob:~crying~damn it all to Hell


End file.
